There is a need for an indexable tool that has operating components that can be rotatably joined together for relative movement while also possessing the ability to be selectively locked and unlocked. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,520,199, one way to provide such a tool is shown. As superior as the disclosed structure is to its prior art, however, the disclosure thereof suffers drawbacks.
First, the locking subassembly provided therein is complex to assemble, requiring finely aligning a threaded piece with a threaded aperture for assembly. Second, the locking subassembly provided therein is relatively costly to manufacture, thereby pricing the tool beyond the reach of some consumers and depriving them of the considerable advantages to the tool overall. Finally, because of the fine alignment required of the threaded piece in relation to the threaded aperture during assembly, misalignment is possible, thereby rendering the tool somewhat susceptible to damage during the assembly process.
Thus, a problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an indexable tool that is constructed and arranged to be relatively easy to assemble, obviating the need for finely aligning a threaded piece with a threaded aperture for assembly.
Yet another problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an indexable tool that is constructed and arranged to be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, thereby pricing the tool within the reach of more consumers and providing them the considerable advantages to the tool overall.
Still a further problem associated with devices that precede the present disclosure is that they do not provide, in combination with the other features and advantages disclosed herein, an indexable tool that is constructed and arranged to be assembled without precision alignment of the threaded piece in relation to the threaded aperture, thereby eliminating the risk of misalignment and thereby rendering the tool less susceptible to damage during assembly.
There is a demand, therefore, to overcome the foregoing problems while at the same time providing an indexable tool that is constructed and arranged to have operating components that can be rotatabiy joined together for relative movement while also possessing the ability to be selectively locked and unlocked that is relatively low in cost to manufacture and yet possesses extended durability.